


Christmas Truce? 2

by terryreviews



Series: Christmas Truce? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Christmas, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Receiving gifts was not a common thing Severus Snape dealt with, so one would have to forgive his rather confused and startled expression when Sirius Black decides to give him one.





	Christmas Truce? 2

**Author's Note:**

> Could I have just made these one story? Sure. But at the same time, I have no idea how far I am going to go despite my best intentions. I mean, I have several stories that haven't reached completion and I'd rather just go bit by bit and keep them connected as part of a series. Maybe when I'm not juggling five or six currently running (all from different fandoms) fics, I'll consider making one of these parts of this series as a singular, long, slow burn. For now, I have 2 drabbles. Hope you like this one.

Snape stared at the small green box and then back to Sirius.

"What is this?"

"A present." Sirius shrugged and leaned a hip against one of the student tables. When Snape didn't open the parcel immediately, Sirius smirked and said, "it isn't hexed."

"Oh," Snape cleared his throat, "yes." Raising his hand, Snape's fingers twitched before he picked up the gift and pried the snug lid off.

"Do you like it?" Sirius' fist clenched lightly at his side, the only indication he might be nervous about Snape's answer.

Inside the box was a sleek, shiny, black pen with a gold pen clip and golden scrawl work along the body. One would have to twist it to get the tip out.

"It has a spell on it for ever lasting ink."

Very slowly, Snape tipped the box so that the pen fell into his hand. He looked at it as if it were ready to catch fire and scald him and thus let it rest in his palm rather than clasp it.

"Why did you get this for me?" His voice remained perfectly even, but quiet. He pointedly kept his eyes focused on the pen in question and missed the oddly 'fond' expression that crossed the other's face.

"No one ever brave enough to give you a present eh?" Even snape couldn't resist a smirk, small as it was. "I saw it earlier today when I was out with Harry. Considering how often you work, I felt it suited you. Easier than a quill and ink."

Snape gobbed at the item and lifted his face to meet Sirius', reading his eyes for any alternative motive. "I did not get you a present." He added with both suspicion and bite.

Sirius though laughed and crossed his arms across his chest, "I didn't expect one. Besides, I don't give to get. That's not the point of a gift." Sirius pushed off the table and began to leave. Right before he left he looked over his shoulder and added, "try not to fail too many students."

Once again Snape was left alone, in confusion. What the hell was Black playing at?


End file.
